Skrip Drama Group 3C HKB Unikop Jun 2014
by Shraffe1001
Summary: Something I made for fun...
1. Pergi dan Kembali

DRAMA:

PERGI DAN KEMBALI

WATAK-WATAK

Kyu- Seorang lelaki. Penyanyi termahsyur di serata dunia. Mempunyai 10 gadis yang dicintainya sama rata.

Sarah- Salah seorang teman wanita Kyu. Sangat memahami akan dirinya.

Dayana- Salah seorang teman wanita Kyu. Sudah mati(?)

Kai, Mal: Pelajar kolej. Sedang memasuki semester ke-10

L1, L2, L3 dll: Bodyguard. Berpakaian kemas.

Lisdawati: Rakan sekelas Kyu dan Sarah. Akan berkahwin.

Babak 1

(Pentas: Sebuah kafe. Terdapat dua buah meja. Kyu sedang duduk di salah satu meja. Sedang makan)

(Kai dan Mal naik ke pentas dan duduk di meja kosong. Seorang pelayan pergi kea rah mereka)

Pelayan: Encik nak pesan apa-apa?

Mal: Bagi nasi goreng kampung USA kurang manis dengan air the o ais kurang pedas.

Pelayan: (Memandang Mal bagai nak rejam, pusing kearah Kai) Encik pula?

Kai: nasi goreng biasa dengan air kosong.

(Pelayan pergi dari situ)

Mal: Hai, air kosong je? Takkan diet kot?

Kai: Diet ape ke bendanya. Poket dah nak kering ni.

Mal: Tulah, waktu banyak duit dulu nak makan macam orang kaya lagaknya.

Kai: Yang kau tu? Nasi kurang manis? Teh kurang pedas? Menatang apa tu? Duit ada lagi ke?

Mal: Itu yang masalah tu! Sejak dua menjak ni, duit pinjaman dah makin kurang. MARA tak kesian ke kat kita? Dah sampai semester ke-10 kita belajar kat kolej ni. Duit pulak makin kurang. Yang naik darah kita, umur kita dan tarikh kita nak mampus.

Kai: Bukan MARA punya salah. Sejak kerajaan kita kena ambil alih dengan Permaisuri tah apa ke namanya tu, ekonomi dunia dah jadi pelik bin mustahil. Dah 10 kapal terbang hilang, sampai 10 billion kita hutang nak bayar hutang dengan 10 negara. Dah tu, sempat sibuk dengan 10 panda tu. Sakit jiwa diorang tu?

(Mal mengangguk, meliaht sekeliling. Dia terlihat Kyu)

Kai: Hei, itu bukan Kyu, kawan lama kita tu ke?

Mal: (Terlihat Kyu) Ha'ah la.

(Mal dan kai pindah meja, duduk di sebelah Kyu. Kyu memandang mereka, terkejut)

Kai: Kyu, apa khabar? Lama dah tak jumpa.

Kyu: Korang sape?

Mal: Tak kan tak ingat kot? Roommate bilik kau la! Kan kita satu hostel dulu? Waktu diploma kita belajar sama-sama. Program je lain.

Kyu: Owh, korang…

Kai: Eh, tak gembira pulak. Ko ni, apa khabar? Belajar kat mana sekarang?

Kyu: Dah graduate.

Mal: Cepat gila! Kau tipu ye?

Kyu: Tak. Aku sambung degree.

Mal; Budak dekan la katakan. Tapi, degree pun kena belajar sampai 10 semester. Tak kan dah habis kot?

Kyu: Dekat Malaysia je.

(Kyu tiba-tiba bangun, pergi dari situ. Pelayan berlari kea rah dia)

Pelayan: Hei, bayar dulu!

Mal: (melihat ke pinggan) Dia dah tinggalkan duit.

Pelayan: Oh, maaf. Ini makanan dan minuman encik)

(Mal minum air dia tapi terhenti tiba-tiba)

Mal: Weh, apasal air ni pelik semacam je?

Pelayan: Kenapa? Tak cukup pedas ke?

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Babak 2

(Pentas: Bilik lecturer. Sarah sedang duduk di meja)

(Kyu naik ke pentas)

Kyu: Assalamualaikum, Miss Sarah. Takde kelas ke sekarang?

Sarah: (Melihat Kyu) Kelas drama petang nanti.

Kyu: La, lecturer drama ke ni? Ingatkan ELC.

Sarah: Salah ke I jadi dua-dua?

Kyu: Salah yang teramat.

Sarah: Apasal pulak?

Kyu: Kalau terlalu ramai pelajar lelaki tahu akan ke-beautiful-an you, nanti semua terpikat.

Sarah: Jealous la tu.

Kyu: Memang. Tidak ada lelaki yang boleh memiliki nombor telefon keramat milik gadis jelita yang hot lagi hot kuasa dua selagi I masih menggelarkan you girlfriend I.

Sarah: Tak ada pelajar lelaki yang nak cari lecturer sebagai calon pasangan hidup bila ada pelajar perempuan yang lagi hot malah sexy.

Kyu: Itu kalau wajah lecturer tu mengalahkan pelajar-pelajar muda 1-0 dalam Piala Dunia Gadis Jelita.

Sarah: Penuhlah bilik ini dengan kiasan you yang memanjang tu.

Kyu: Apa boleh buat? I dah rindu sangat nak jumpa you in person.

Sarah: Girlfriend sampai 9 di merata dunia pun masih rindu yang ini jugak?

Kyu: Jangan macam itu. Setiap jelitawan mempunyai keunikannya yang tersendiri. Tiada pengganti kepada yang satu atau yang lain.

Sarah: sebab itu ke you masih pegang Dayana dalam hati?

Kyu: (Terdiam) Sarah… I…

Sarah: Tidak apa lah. I panggil you pun sebab nak cakap pasal Dayana.

Kyu: Kenapa dengan Dayana?

Sarah: I dapat maklumat pasal pembunuh dia (Sarah keluarkan fail dan letak di atas meja)

Kyu: (Resah) Sarah, dah 10 bulan dia dah pergi.

Sarah: You saying dia lagi kan?

Kyu: Tapi…

Sarah: Kyu, Dayana tu kena tikam 10 kali. Tapi polis dekat situ tutup kes begitu saja. Kalau you sayang dia, you akan selesaikan kes ini sendiri. You kan private detective.

Kyu: I dah berhenti jadi tu. I sekarang idol di Negara orang.

Sarah: Bagi I, you masih lelaki hebat yang sanggup buat apa sahaja demi gadis yang you cinta. Jadi, you buat apa yang I fikirkan tentang you, okay?

Kyu: (Ambil fail. Terlihat kad di atas meja. Ambil kad) Kad apa ini?

Sarah: Owh, I hampir lupa. Crush lama you tu, Lisdawati nak kahwin lagi 10 bulan. Ini kad kahwin dia.

Kyu: Awal lagi. Kenapa bagi awal sangat.

Sarah: No choice…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Babak 3

(Pentas: Ruang tamu. Ada sofa di tengah)

(Kyu naik, penat)

Kyu: (Lihat telefon bimbit) Busy betul life selebriti ini. Macam-macam kena buat dalam masa seminggu. It's a miracle to still have girlfriends keliling pinggang.

Kyu: (Lihat jam) Dah pukul 10 malam. Baik aku tidur. 10 pagi nanti takut ada hal pulak.

(Kyu baring di atas sofa)

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Babak 4

(Pentas: Kosong. Kyu dan Dayana sedang menghadap satu sama lain)

Dayana: Kat atas pentas tu, jangan nervous pulak. Relax je. Awak tu dah lama buat kerja macam ini.

Kyu: Tak boleh buat apa. Kita dekat negara orang sekarang.

Dayana: Sudah la tu. Nama awak dah kena panggil dah. Go and make your girlfriends proud.

(Kyu berlari keluar. Sorakan kedengaran.)

(Dayana berpusing, melihat dua orang lelaki masuk ke pentas.)

(Gelap)

(Lampu menyala. Kosong.)

(Kyu masuk ke pentas.)

Kyu: (Melihat sekeliling) Dayana?

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Babak 5

(Pentas: Kyu di hadapan Dayana, bertentangan dua lelaki.)

Kyu: Pergi!

(Dayana lari)

(Pertarungan bermula. Kyu menang.)

(Bunyi tembakan.)

(Kyu berpaling, keluar dari pentas.)

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Babak 6

(Pentas: Dayana sedang baring)

(Kyu naik ke pentas, duduk di sebelah Dayana.)

Kyu: Dayana? Dayana! Dayana! DAYANA!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Babak 7

(Pentas: Kyu sedang baring di atas sofa.)

Kyu: (Terjaga) DAYANA!

(Kyu melihat sekeliling dan berhenti.)

Kyu: Mimpi…

(Pintu diketuk bertalu-talu)

(Kyu bangun dan buka pintu. Dia ditolak ke tengah. Dua orang lelaki masuk ke dalam)

L1: Adakah ini rumah Ashraf Naqiuddin?

Kyu: Korang ni sapa pulak? Korang nak buat apa dengan aku?

L2: Kau kenal Dayana Hani?

Kyu: Macam mana korang kenal dengan dia?

L1: Saya ingin beri amaran kepada kamu. Jangan sesekali babitkan diri kamu dengan kes Dayana Hani kalau kamu ingin selamat.

(Dua lelaki keluar dari situ)

(Kyu pergi ke meja depan sofa, bawak keluar fail.)

Kyu: Kenapa dengan kes Dayana pula?

Kyu: (Buka fail. Terkejut.) Tak… tak mungkin…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Babak 8

(Pentas: Parking)

(Sarah naik ke pentas. Kyu berlari ke arah dia.)

Kyu: Sarah!

Sarah: Apa dia? Macam jumpa hantu Kak Limah je?

Kyu: You dah baca apa ada kat dalam fail itu?

Sarah: Tak. Girlfriend you yang dekat Korea Selatan yang bagi I. I tak baca lagi. Ada apa dalam itu?

Kyu: Okay, I akan ceritakan apa yang I baca, tapi first I kena minta maaf kalau I tak dapat pergi ke majlis kahwin Lisdawati itu.

Sarah: Kenapa pula tak? Lisdawati itu, bila dengar yang you nak datang, gembira dia.

Kyu: Kenapa dengan dia itu? Sebelum ini bukan dia suka kat I pun.

Sarah: Ala, bukan you dia nak jumpa.

Kyu: Dah tu?

Sarah: Tak tau lagi ke? Lis tu dengan kawan dia masih minat K-pop sampai sekarang.

Kyu: Owh, I see. So, dia nak I nyanyi kat majlis kahwin dia la?

Sarah: Itu lah kali terakhir dia boleh tengok lelaki lain.

Kyu: Kalau macam itu, I tengok dulu kalau I dapat datang. Tapi I tak janji tau.

Sarah: Good luck then.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Babak 9

(Pentas: Kosong)

(Kyu naik ke pentas. Dua lelaki masuk dari arah berbeza, berhenti depan dia.)

Kyu: (Terkejut) Korang lagi?

L1: Aku dah bagi amaran pada kamu.

Kyu: Maaf, tapi sayak takkan berhenti.

L1: Baiklah, ini pilihan awak.

(Pertarungan bermula. L2 pakai pisau tetapi dirampas dan dikelar. L1 ingin lari, tapi ditarik Kyu, di baling ke tengah)

Kyu: (Keluar pistol) Bawak aku pergi jumpa ketua kau!

L1: Pistol? Selebriti macam kamu pun pakai pistol?

Kyu: (Tembak ke atas) Sekarang!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Babak 10

(Pentas: Majlis kahwin. Lisdawati sedang bersiap)

(Sarah naik ke pentas)

Lisdawati: Sarah, assalamualaikum!

Sarah: Waalaikumsalam, Lis. Macam mana dengan preparation?

Lisdawati: Terketar-ketar I. Dah tak sabar nak bersanding dah ni. Hey, laki awak tu dating tak?

Sarah: Dia ada kerja sikit. Dia kata, sebabkan awak nak dengar suara dia, dia sungguh-sungguh nak datang.

Lisdawati: Please, okay? Kawan I yang lain tu yang tergedik-gedik nak jumpa dia. I dah bertunang, dah ada laki lain depan mata.

Sarah: Iyelah tu. Mengaku je la yang awak tu Kyu punya biggest fan.

Lisdawati: Taknak lah I jadi fan playboy macam dia tu. Sarah, macam mana awak boleh tahan dengan buaya langit tu?

Sarah: Itulah, awak tak pernah keluar dengan dia. Awak tak tahu betapa bestnya ada lelaki yang caring, loyal macam dia tu.

Lisdawati: Loyal kalau dia tak keluar dengan perempuan lain.

Sarah: Salah tu. Dia loyal sebab walau berapa banyak perempuan dia jumpa pun, dia tetap akan cintakan all his girlfriends. Dia lelaki yang tahu macam mana nak sayang semua orang 10 darab 10 percent tau.

Lisdawati: Apa-apalah awak ni. Awak memang spesis manusia yang paling pelik sekali.

Sarah: Well, itu mungkin termasuk lagi lapan gadis di merata tempat. Kalau nak join kitorang punye rank pun boleh. Boleh cukupkan 10.

Lisdawati: Ish, gila kau, bagi offer dekat bakal isteri orang waktu macam ini.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Babak 11

(Pentas: Pejabat. Beberapa orang lelaki sedang berkumpul di satu sudut)

(L1 dibaling masuk ke pentas. Kyu naik ke pentas, dengan pistol di tangan.)

Kyu: Panggil maharani kau ke mari!

L3: Tangkap dia!

(Pertarungan bermula. Pelbagai senjata keluar. Semua mati. Kyu menang)

Kyu: Keluar sekarang, Maharani Dayana Hani!

(Dayana naik ke pentas, tersenyum lebar)

Dayana: Akhirnya, dah lama saya tunggu awak. Dah macam-macam klu saya bagi dekat awak.

Kyu: Saya tahu. 10 panda, 10 kapal terbang, 10 semester, segalanya 10. Sejak nombor lain diharamkan di Malaysia, saya dah tahu something is wrong somewhere. Tapi kenapa, Dayana? Kenapa lakukan semua ini?

Dayana: Ini sahaja caranya saya dapat jumpa awak. Saya ingat bila saya tukarkan permerintahan negara ini bercorak Diraja, saya akan dapat bersama awak dan bukan dipaksa mengahwini putera raja lain. Awak tahu kan, betapa susahnya puteri raja macam saya ini untuk bersama dengan lelaki biasa macam awak?

Kyu: Tapi kenapa buat kerja gila ini? Kenapa lebih-lebih?

Dayana: Kyu, saya cintakan awak lebih dari segala-galanya. Saya buat macam-macam demi bersama dengan awak.

Kyu: Jadi, apa kata awak balik? Kita sebelas orang bersama semula, okay?

Dayana: Kyu, awak tak paham algi ke? Saya cintakan awak seorang saja. Hati perempuan mana yang tak sedih melihat lelaki yang disukainya keluar dengan orang lain?

Kyu: Tapi, sebelum ini, awak tak kisah pun. Perihal 10 girlfriend tu pun awak yang cadangkan.

Dayana: I don't want to be on your bad side. Sarah dah bagi permission dekat awak untuk date dengan saya, saya nak awak sayang saya macam awak sayang dia.

Kyu: Saya cintakan awak semua sama rata. Tiada perkongsian cinta diantara kita. Sebagaimana besar saya cintakan awak, sebesar itulah cinta saya pada yang lain. Apa yang penting dalam bercinta bukan ketiadaan orang ketiga, keempat mahupun kesepuluh juta, tetapi hati yang setia dan kesanggupan dalam melakukan apa sahaja demi bercinta. Itulah yang menjadi akar bagi percintaan yang kukuh.

Dayana: Tidak! Awak milik saya. Cuma saya yang layak menerima cinta awak! Kita akan menjadi suami isteri, menjaga 10 billion orang anak dan menguasai seluruh alam semesta!

(Bunyi tembakan)

(Dayana jatuh)

Kyu: Maaf, tapi saya cuma inginkan dua puluh anak, bukan 10 billion. Dan saya akan tetap bercinta dengan Sarah dan yang lain-lain. Saya akan tetap membahagiakan orang yang saya cintai, walau terpaksa bermandi darah orang yang saya cintai sekalipun.

(Kyu pergi dari situ)

Dayana: (Ketawa) Begitu kuat cinta dia… alangkah bagusnya jika saya tidak berasa cemburu… macam Sarah dan yang lain… Kuasa cinta Kyu… memang hebat…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Babak 12

(Pentas: majlis kahwin. Sarah dan Lisdawati di atas)

Lisdawati: (Resah) Weh, dia dating ke tak?

Sarah: Mungkin ya, mungkin tak.

(Gelap)

(Lampu menyala. Kyu di tengah, posing maut)

Sarah: Kyu!

Kyu: Sorry. Traffic jam tadi.

Lisdawati: Tepat pada masanya. Semua orang dah tunggu tu. Cepat!

(Lisdawati pergi dari situ)

Sarah: Kyu, Dayana?

(Kyu mengarahkan Sarah supaya pergi. Sarah keluar dari pentas. Kyu pandang semua orang.)

Kyu: Hari ini saya sudah sedar betapa cinta boleh menjadikan manusia segila Joker dari Batman dan sekejam Green Goblin dari Spider-Man. Lagu ini ingin saya tujukan kepada kisah cinta di dalam dunia ini, tidak kira jenis percintaan sekalipun.

(Lagu: ?)


	2. Hidup

DRAMA

HIDUP

WATAK-WATAK

Utama

Syer – Seorang pahlawan dari dunia Staro. Mengetuai pasukan 'pengganas' bermatlamat untuk memusnahkan dunia. Sanggup mati demi seorang gadis.

Nia - Pekerja pejabat. Menghadapi hari-hari yang buruk membuatkannya putus asa.

Sampingan

Faiz, Amirul – Rakan sepejabat Nia.

Husna – Rakan sepejabat Nia. Dia yang memberikan cermin sakti kepada Nia.

Boss – Boss Nia yang kaki marah.

Pelayan – Pelayan sebuah kafe. Muka serupa dengan Boss.

Faiz, Amirul, Husna (Staro) – Ketua askar dunia Staro. Menginginkan cermin sakti yang disorok untuk menjajah dunia lain.

Syer (Bumi) – Boss baru Nia, juga mempunyai kata-kata yang serupa dengan Syer dari Staro.

BABAK 1

(Pentas: Meja dengan kertas yang berselerak. Syer di atas sedang bercakap melalui telefon bimbit.)

Syer: (Marah) Apa, awak hendak berhenti? Setelah apa yang kita perjuangkan selama ini? Tidak! Saya tidak akan mengaku kalah! Biar tinggal seorang sekali pun, saya akan tetap terus berjuang walau menjadi hantu sekalipun!

(Pintu diketuk bertalu-talu hingga pecah. Askar masuk)

Askar: Jeneral Syer Azli, anda ditahan atas cubaan memberontak.

Syer: Nak tangkap aku? Come at me bro!

(Pertarungan bermula melibatkan senjata. Syer menang dan lari dari situ)

BABAK 2

(Pentas: Boss sedang duduk di meja)

(Nia masuk)

Nia: Boss, in dia kerja yang boss suruh saya siapkan minggu lepas.

Boss: (Belek fail) Apa ini!? Dah macam tahi ayam yang cirit-birit sebab H5N1 je ni? Awak kata ini kerja? Saya nak awak buat balik semua ini dan hantar sebelum Ahad ini, faham!?

Nia: (Sedih) F-faham…

Boss: Dah tu, apa lagi!? Blah la!

BABAK 3

(Pentas: Kafe. Faiz, Amirul dan Husna duduk di kafe)

(Nia masuk ke pentas, terburu-buru)

Nia: Maaf, saya lambat.

Amirul: Teruklah awak ni! Perut saya dah berkerincing dah dibuatnya. Dah macam-macam lagu keluar dah ni.

Husna: Awak ni, tahu makan je. Tak kesian ke dekat Nia ni?

Amirul: Peduli apa? Waktu makan dah sampai dah. Kalau lambat nanti jus gastrik melimpah.

Faiz: Hai, baru je tadi dekat pejabat dah jamah Apollo 5 biji, pastu Keropok Lekor Zizang 10 peket, tak kira lagi air botol besar 15 liter.

Amirul: Itu baru starter. Main course belum lagi.

Husna: (Geleng kepala) Biarlah. Lelaki semua sama. Kisah pasal diri sendiri je. Biarkan diorang semua tu. Awak okey tak?

Nia: Boss kita marah saya tadi. Dah bermalam-malam saya tak tidur, dah lah baru clash. Boleh je die reject dalam masa satu saat je.

Husna: Boss kita memang macam tu. Darah tengah tinggi tu.

Nia: Tak tahulah. Asyik saya je yang kena marah. Saya rasa saya dah tak larat la nak hidup macam ini.

Husna: Jangan macam. Tak elok tau. (Terpikir sesuatu) Ha, apa kata saya bagi satu barang ni dekat awak.

Nia: (Menjeling) Taknak lah. Saya tak nak buat kerja-kerja yang pelik-pelik.

Husna: Apa awak mengarut ni? Saya cuma nak bagi satu barang yang boleh buat awak rasa gembira. Benda ni dah ada dalam keluarga saya turun temurun.

Nia: Barang apa?

Husna: Lepas ni lah. Kita makan dulu. Hari ni, saya belanja.

Faiz: Weh, nak gak!

Husna: Tak gentleman langsung la awak ni…

BABAK 4

(Pentas: Katil dan meja)

(Nia masuk ke pentas, bawa cermin yang dibalut dengan kain. Dia letak cermin di tepi meja)

Nia: (Buka balutan. Tengok kertas) Okey, baca ini je? (Tarik nafas) Wahai, cermin sakti lagi ajaib, berikan dan tunjukkan aku kesenangan hidup!

(senyap)

Nia: Ee, macam budak-budak la saya ni! Buat malu kaum je…

(Goyang)

Nia: (Terkejut) A…apa ini?

(Gelap. Nia jerit kuat-kuat)

BABAK 5

(Pentas: Nia sedang pengsan. Cermin di tepi)

Nia: (Bangun) Kat… kat mana pulak ni?

(Syer masuk ke pentas, berlari dan melihat sekeliling)

Syer: (Terlihat Nia) Nia?

Nia: Er…awak ni siapa? Macam mana awak tahu nama saya?

Syer: Awak ni…

Suara: Kat sana!

(Askar masuk)

Askar: Menyerah je la, Syer. Muka awak dah terpampang di merata tempat.

Askar: (Pandang Nia) Cik… puan?

(Syer serang tiba-tiba, bertarung. Askar-askar mati kecuali seorang.)

Askar: Jaga kau! (lari)

(Syer pergi dari situ)

Nia: (Kejar Syer) Tunggu!

BABAK 6

(Pentas: Kafe. Pelayan sedang lap meja)

(Syer masuk, diikuti Nia)

Nia: (Nampak pelayan) Boss?

Pelayan: Belum lagi, cik adik. Saya masih lagi seorang pelayan di kafe ini. Tak promote lagi. Syer, nak apa hari ni?

Syer: Bagi Jus Grandeur satu. (Pusing ke Nia) Sky juice untuk dia.

Pelayan: (Terkejut) Sky juice? Ada duit lagi ke?

Syer: Jangan risau.

(Syer dan Nia duduk)

Nia: Sky juice kan air kosong? Mahal ke?

Syer: First of all, selamat datang ke Staro, wahai penduduk Bumi.

Nia: Sta- apa?

Syer: Awak sekarang berada di dunia lain. Awak datang dari satu cermin sakti, kan? Sejak berkurun lamanya, Bumi dan Staro berhubung antara satu sama lain melalui cermin-cermin sakti milik kerabat diraja, bermula dari raja dari Bumi, raja kerajaan Saito, Emperor Kyu dan permaisuri dari Staro, Queen Sarah. Cuma kerabat diraja yang tahu akan kewujudan Staro melalui cerita dongeng dan memang ada yang bukan dari darah diraja yang datang secara kebetulan.

Nia: Ee, kalut kepala saya dibuatnya. Dunia lain? Saya bermimpi ke?

Syer: Tak, tapi lagi kalau ya. Staro bukan tempat sesuai untuk penduduk Bumi berkunjung sekarang dan lebih elok kalau awak balik ke dunia awak semula.

Nia (Tunduk) Tak nak lah.

Syer: Kenapa pulak?

Nia: Tak guna kalau saya balik. Bukannya best pun kat sana.

(Pelayan datang, beri air merah kepada Syer dan air kosong kepada Nia)

Syer: Minumlah. Dekat sini, sumber air dah berkurangan. Ramai yang minum air dari buah-buahan sekarang.

Nia: (Minum dan melihat pelayan) Muka dia macam boss saya.

Syer: Terdapat penduduk Bumi yang muka serupa dengan penduduk Staro. Yang membezakan mereka adalah perangai mereka.

(Senyap. Minum air)

Syer: Baiklah, kalau awak tak nak balik, apa kata saya bawak awak merata tempat dulu? Kat sini ada banyak tempat yang seronok.

Nia: (gembira) Boleh jugak!

BABAK 7

(Pentas: Meja. Tiga orang berkelubung berdiri menghadap meja.)

(Askar masuk)

Askar: Ketua, ada berita penting!

?: Apa dia?

Askar: Cik puan… saya Nampak cik puan!

?: Apa?

BABAK 8

(Pentas: Kafe. Pelayan lap gelas)

(Syer dan Nia masuk, bergelak ketawa. Mereka duduk)

Nia: Best betul lah tempat ni. Macam-macam ada dekat sini.

(Lagu dipasang)

Nia: Eh, ini lagu dari dunia saya.

Syer: Bukan sahaja orang, malah lagu dan macam-macam lagi benda Nampak serupa di dua-dua dunia.

Pelayan: Syer, apa kata awak nyanyi kat depan tu.

Syer: Taknak lah. Dah lama tak nyanyi.

Nia: Pergilah. Saya nak dengar awak nyanyi. Please~!

Syer: Fine (Naik ke pentas)

(Lagu: ?)

(Sorakan)

Pelayan: Cik adik nak tahu tak? Sudah lama dia tak senyum. Selama ni dia masam je.

Nia: Kenapa macam tu?

Pelayan: Dia dah tak boleh senyum sejak gadis yang dia cintai mati.

(Askar masuk, diikuti Faiz, Amirul dan Husna)

Pelayan: Apa ni? Keluar! Tempat ini adalah kawasan neutral!

Nia: (Terkejut) Faiz? Amirul? Husna? Awak buat apa kat sini?

Faiz: Tangkap mereka semua!

(Husna tangkap Nia. Syer cuba selamatkan dia tapi Amirul bantai dari belakang)

BABAK 9

(Pentas: Syer baring di atas pentas. Pedang jauh di tepi. Nia di rantai. Yang lain berdekatan)

Nia: Lepaskan saya, penyangak!

Husna: Penyangak? Awak tahu tak dengan sapa awak keluar ni? Faiz, bagitau dia!

Faiz: Lelaki ini ialah Syer azli, ketua organisasi Special Squad, pengganas terkenal di seluruh Staro. Mereka cuma inginkan kemusnahan dan daripada apa yang kami dapat tahu, mereka akan memusnahkan dunia ini dengan bom yang palin kuat dicipta di sini!

Amirul: Kau nak tahu kenapa takda kau dekat sini? Sebab lelaki bangsat inilah!

Husna: Nia Lestari, sahabat baik kami, telah khianat demi cintanya kepada lelaki syaitan ini. Dia mati semata-mata nak selamatkan lelaki ini!

Syer: (Cuba bangun) Sudah lama dunia ini rosak. Kezaliman di merata tempat! Maksiat itu perkara biasa di sini! Dan askar-askar ini sekarang nak tawan Bumi pulak!

Amirul: (Tendang Syer) Senyap!

(Syer jatuh)

Faiz: Kami akan lepaskan kau kalau kau bagitau kami di mana cermin sakti itu.

Nia: Cermin sakti? Yang dekat dengan saya waktu saya sampai di sini?

Faiz: Betul tu! Kat mana?

Nia: Saya tak nak bagitau awak!

Faiz: Your choice. Seksa dia, Husna!

(Husna seret Nia, pergi dari situ)

Syer: NIA!

(Syer ambil pedang dan tikam Amirul. Askar serang dia dan pertarungan bermula.)

(Faiz ambil pedang, lawan satu lawan satu dengan Syer. Syer menang)

BABAK 10

(Pentas: Lagu Justin Bieber dimainkan. Nia diikat di kerusi.)

Husna: (Ketawa terbahak-bahak) Best tak lagu ni? Sakit tak telinga kau terpaksa dengar lagu ni berulang-ulang kali!?

Nia: (Senyap) Teruk ke? Taklah teruk mana…

(Syer datang)

Husna: (Terkejut. Berundur) Jangan dekat. Dayus kalau pukul perempuan.

(Syer sergah. Husna berterabur lari)

(Syer pergi ke Nia, potong rantai)

Nia: (Bangun) Teruk ke lagu JB kat sini?

Syer: Sangat teruk. Ada kes pelajar maut sebab dengan Baby banyak sangat.

Suara: Kat sini!

Syer: Jom!

(Berlari pergi)

BABAK 11

(Pentas: Cermin-cermin ditengah.)

(Syer dan Nia naik ke pentas)

Syer: (Jerit) Saranghae!

Nia: Apa!?

Syer: Password cermin.

(Syer tolak Nia melalui cermin)

Nia: Awak macam mana pulak?

Syer: Bom dah pun diaktifkan.

Nia: Awak?

Syer: Takpe. Biarkan saya mati di sini, mempertahankan apa yang tinggal di sini. To the very end, saya ingin mati ditanah di mana Nia saya mati.

(Syer keluar pedang)

Nia: Jangan! (Ketuk cermin)

Syer: Ingat ni. Tiada sesiapa yang lebih sengsara atau lebih bahagia. Awak cuma perlu hidup sebetulnya.

Nia: Tunggu! Nama awak?

Syer: Syer Azli.

Nia: Saya Nia Lestari. Selamat berkenalan.

Syer: Jumpa lagi (pusing. Jerit dan berlari)

(Nia tunduk dan menangis)

BABAK 12

(Pentas: Meja-meja. Nia di satu meja, monyok)

Husna: Bangun! Boss baru kita nak masuk!

(Nia bangun dengan malas. Semua bangun.)

(Syer masuk. Nia terkejut)

Syer: Tiada sesiapa yang lebih sengsara atau lebih bahagia. Saya harap kita dapat berkerja bersama-sama. Nama saya…

Nia: Syer Azli!

(Semua terkejut)

Syer: Ya… Saya Syer Azli. Awak ni…?

Nia: Maaf. Saya Nia Lestari. Selamat berkenalan.

(TAMAT)


End file.
